When containers that contain solid, liquid or gaseous materials such as LPG and CNG are, for example, being loaded on distributing vehicles for transportation, these must be carried from one position into another in a multiple manner. In order to perform a fast carriage process, containers may be stacked one above another, which facilitates carriage of the containers; and since containers are placed on the distributing vehicles in stacked condition, less space is occupied. The prior art document TR200809040A2 discloses a system that grips the gas cylinders conveyed along a conveyor line and moves them along two axes to stack them one above another. Such containers, after they are stacked, cannot be transported into the desired position with manpower, mainly due to the fact that the containers are heavy. In order to transport said containers, various transport systems are used in the prior art. An example of the said transport systems is disclosed in US2005116552A1. In the transport system disclosed in US2005116552A1, pallets on which containers are placed are carried from one position into another by means of the arms of transport system. However, at present, there is a need for an integrated transportation system which not only performs stacking of containers but also carries the stacked containers, in order to facilitate transportation of the containers from one position into another.